Bite the Dust
by MoarCowbell
Summary: A collection of OneShots, each with the dialogue as a different song. HG, RH.UPDATE: Latest chapter with Luna!
1. Bite The Dust

_**Bite The Dust**_

_So, here's a little something for you. Each chapter is a separate scene between characters, and each chapter doesn't necessarily have any relation to any other chapter, nor do the chapters have to be in chronological order. The little twist is that in each chapter, the entire dialogue is a song. And one song in particular, that I chose. Feel free to request/suggest songs, I'll do my best to fit them in with a scene. Hope everyone enjoys! R&R_

_**Disclaimer:** Once upon a time there was a person named J.K Rowling who created Harry Potter and all related characters. The end. _

_>>>>>>>>>>_

Hermione Granger was standing in the corridor outside the Gryffindor common room, glaring at two girls. She had been on her way to find Harry and Ron, her two best friends, when Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil stopped her.

Ron and Lavender had been going out for a few weeks now, when Lavender had noticed that Hermione often got jealous when 'Won-won' said he was doing something with her, and had now decided to confront her fellow Gryffindor about it.

Lavender had begun a verbal attack on Hermione, with Parvati standing behind her, nodding in agreement with whatever Lavender said.

"Oh trust me! Anything you can do, I can do better!" Lavender stood with her arms crossed, a smug look on her face.

Hermione just scoffed at the other girl's stupidity. "Some things remain impossible, you're no exception to rules."

"How many times I gotta tell ya!" Lavender was now positively seething with rage. "He don't even see you!"

Hermione glowered at her, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"You see, I'm really helping you." Lavender said smugly. "I'm keeping you from looking a fool."

At this Hermione looked shocked at the prospect of someone, Lavender _Brown_ to be precise, claiming to be preventing her from looking stupid. She pushed past the two girls and climbed through the portrait hole.

Lavender turned to Parvati with a menacing glint in her eye. "She's got a plan to have my man."

Parvati just nodded in agreement as Lavender turned back to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"She's gonna have to deal with me."

Lavender muttered the password to the Fat Lady and approached Hermione again, grabbing her arm and spinning her around. "Oh but sugar, I've got him. I've got twenty-twenty vision."

Hermione glared at her for grabbing her arm, but said nothing. Instead she just let a look of puzzlement wash over her face, whether it was puzzlement for the odd way Lavender was speaking, or for what she was implying, we'll never know.

"I can see that you want my man." Lavender said simply, casting Parvati a knowing glance.

Hermione looked shocked, to say the least. "Oh but-"

"'Cause it's _my_ job to make you understand." Lavender cut her off, walking towards her slowly. "Try to make a move and I'm on it like fire!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, turning away to the fireplace. Lavender followed, settling herself down in one of the armchairs, Parvati close behind.

"I really hope you get the message I'm trying to convey."

Hermione turned to glare at her. "You're pushing me to the edge, and I don't have time to _play_."

Lavender angrily stood up, glowering down at her. "How many times I gotta tell you, he's where he wants to be!"

"Keep on acting like you didn't know, my hands could do the talking today!" Hermione had now stood as well, glaring at the other girl with fury. Before Lavender could say any more, Hermione had landed a punch square on her nose.

Lavender shrieked in pain and shock, holding her nose. Tears formed in her eyes as she rushed up the girls' staircase.

Hermione turned to Parvati with a look of triumph. "Your other girl bites the dust!"

>>>>>>>>>>

So, there it was. The first chapter in this story, obviously titled after the song, Bite The Dust by Pussycat Dolls. Hope everyone enjoyed, there'll be a new chapter up soon. R&R!


	2. Accidentally In Love

_**Bite The Dust**_

_**Accidentally In Love**_

_Yay new chapter! Fortunately, when I had the idea for this fic, I had a few songs in mind. So the first few chapters should come rather quickly. The rest of them depend on whether I'm in my groove, and whether I can find fitting songs… so if you want more chapters, you could always suggest a song/scene… winks I'm also looking for a beta, since this fic will be going on for a bit. So if anyone thinks they're up for the job, don't be afraid to speak up!_

_This chapter's HG. Hope everyone enjoys!_

_>>>>>>>>>>_

(Flashback)

Harry and Ginny were sitting on opposite armchairs, Harry racking his brain for answers to a Potions quiz, and Ginny reading silently. The two had become increasingly closer, considering all they had been through together. Ginny would often bring him out of whatever bad mood he was in, either by cheering him up or hitting him. Both worked for her.

So it was no surprise that this Saturday night found the two sitting in companionable silence. Ginny however, noticed that Harry would often glance up from his parchment to stare at her, a confused look present on his face.

>>>>>>>>>>

Harry Potter sat with one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Harry was telling Hermione about a conversation he had with Ginny, Ron Weasley's (his other best friend) younger sister, the previous night. "So she said 'what's the problem?'" Harry told his friend, remembering the events of the evening.

>>>>>>>>>>

(Flashback)

Harry's head snapped up in surprise at hearing her question, looking momentarily bewildered at being caught out. "What's the problem?" Harry glanced around the empty common room, inwardly debating whether to tell her or not. Deciding on the former, he continued. "I don't know… maybe I'm in love."

Ginny closed her book hurriedly, this was not exactly what she had expected. "Love?"

>>>>>>>>>>

Harry groaned, running his hands through his already messy black hair. Dropping his head on the table, he turned his face towards Hermione. "How much longer will it take to cure this?"

Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice, boys could be so dense sometimes. "Just to cure it?"

"'Cause I can't ignore it, if it's love." Harry sighed, turning his head away from Hermione. "Makes me want to turn around and-"

"Face me!" Hermione roughly turned him around.

Harry groaned again, dropping his head back onto his arms. "But I don't know nothing 'bout love!"

>>>>>>>>>>

(Flashback)

Ginny grabbed Harry's arms and pulled him up, and flicked her wand, causing music to start playing. Spinning him around the room, she laughed, her flaming red hair flying around her. "Come on!" Ginny took one of his hands in hers and twirled him. "Come one, turn a little faster!"

"Come on, come on! The world will follow after!" Harry laughed, mocking her as he spun her.

>>>>>>>>>>

Harry sighed, lost in his memories. Hermione, obviously expecting more, prodded him in the arm. "Come on, because everybody's after love."

After Hermione continued her relentless prodding, Harry sighed again, holding up his hands in defeat. "I surrender!"

>>>>>>>>>>

(Flashback)

Taking a break from her enthusiastic dancing, Ginny poured through a book, finding a spell for transfiguring milk into ice-cream. Upon finding two cartons of milk, she flicked her wand at them.

Harry watched, amused, as the cartons transformed into two strawberry ice-cream cones. Picking one up, he raised his cone in a toast.

Laughing, Ginny raised hers as well. "To strawberry ice-cream."

>>>>>>>>>>

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, two fellow Gryffindors, had reached the table and sat down, listening intently to Harry's story. Parvati sighed dreamily, obviously captured by the romance. Turning to Harry, she grasped his hands firmly, looking into his eyes with an oddly intimidating gaze. "Never, _ever_ end all of this love."

Harry blinked, pushing his glassed up his nose. "Well, I didn't mean to do it."

Lavender and Parvati just giggled madly at his last comment, gushing over the fact that Harry Potter fancied someone. Their giggling was only increased as Ginny sat down beside Harry, her face tinged pink at overhearing their conversation.

Smiling slightly, although somewhat embarrassedly, Ginny nudged Harry in the arm, her brown eyes twinkling. "But there's no escaping _your_ love."

This just set off more giggling, as Harry grinned sheepishly and played with the cuff of his school robes.

>>>>>>>>>>

(Flashback)

Harry and Ginny sat side by side at one of the windows of the Gryffindor common room, watching the sky darken. Thunder clouds pushed past each other, more and more of them gathered in the sky. Lightning began to flash across the sky, and the distant boom of thunder rang in their ears.

"These lines of lightning mean we're never alone." Harry pointed to the flashes of bright light, smiling at Ginny. Taking her hand gently, he turned back to the sky.

"Never alone?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at his remark, but nonetheless blushed as she looked down at their joined hands.

Harry turned to her once more, giving her a lopsided grin. "No."

"No." Ginny said slowly, confirming it. She smiled back at him, content with watching the sky.

>>>>>>>>>>

"Come on!" Lavender stood up, crossing to the other side of the table to put a hand on the two's shoulders. "Come on, move a little closer!"

Ginny looked away hurriedly, the pink tinge growing more noticeable.

Parvati just continued to gaze at the two of them. Nudging Harry, she indicated to Ginny. "I want to hear you whisper."

"Come on!" Lavender's grin had widened even more at this point, nudging the two. "Come _on!_"

Harry fidgeted uncomfortably, glancing at Ginny for help. She just looked back at him, grinning widely. Thinking of something that would shut the two up, he moved closer to Ginny and whispered in her just loud enough for Lavender and Parvati to hear.

"Settle down inside my love." Moving quickly away from her, Harry shifted again in his seat, feeling his cheeks burn.

Ginny just burst out laughing as Parvati and Lavender giggled and gushed over his comment.

>>>>>>>>>>

(Flashforward) (A/N: Erm… can you have those?)

Quite some months later, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley had broken up, for reasons unknown to others except their closest friends. That particular day found the Gryffindor Quidditch team out practising on the pitch.

"Come on!" Harry yelled to his team-mates as he hovered high in the air above the pitch. Turning his attention to Katie Bell, who had just jumped for the quaffle but missed by millimetres, he flew nearer to her. "Come on, jump a little higher!"

Katie nodded and said something in response, but when Harry didn't answer she turned to see what he was staring at. Ginny Weasley, one of the team's chasers, was hovering near Ron doing a scarily accurate impression of him letting the quaffle through one of the hoops.

Upon finally noticing her question gaze, Harry turned his attention back to Katie. "We were once upon a time in love." He said the words matter-of-factly, but Katie had noticed the wistful look in his eyes.

>>>>>>>>>>

Hermione just smiled at her two friends, but her look changed to one of surprise as she noticed who was approaching them. Nudging Harry, she motioned towards Ron, who was nearing their table.

Upon reaching the group of friends, Ron stopped. Looking warily from Lavender and Parvati giggling to Harry and Ginny both looking extremely uncomfortable, he slowly lowered himself onto the bench.

Harry noticed Ron's inquiring look and smiled in an apologetic sort of way. "We're… _accidentally_… in love."

>>>>>>>>>>

_All together now. **Fluff.** Yay. Another chapter all done! Hope everyone enjoyed it, the song was Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows… I love that song. It's nice. Anyway, R&R, if you've got any ideas/suggestions, or are interested in being my beta, let me know!_


	3. A Month Today

_**Bite The Dust**_

_**A Month Today**_

_Another chapter. Hope it's liked._

_As you might have noticed, some of the words in the songs have been dropped, maybe the order of lyrics was changed, or there might be little words added in. It shouldn't be a big change, though._

_>>>>>>>>>>_

A dark night sky surrounded the Gryffindor Tower. Outside, the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry looked peaceful, the trees in the Forbidden Forest swayed softly in the breeze. The only clear sounds were the rustling of leaves and the odd hoot of an owl, but inside the still night was broken by the sound of voices coming from the boys' dormitories.

While the majority of the students in Gryffindor were fast asleep, five boys in the 7th year dormitory were far from the land of the sandman. The reason that their heated argument could not be heard by the other Gryffindors was simple: silencing charms.

It was clear who the main components in the disagreement were: none other than the two best friends; Ron and Harry. The others in the dorm were taking back seats in the argument, every now and then throwing their two cents in.

"You're just 17!" Roared Ron, sounding hauntingly similar to his mother.

"I've seen the world, and done more than some their whole lives unfold!" Harry glared at his friend, once again going head to head with Ron over his own decision to leave Hogwarts prematurely and seek out Voldemort.

"You're still at school!"

Seamus Finnigan, one of Harry's other friends, stood up and put a hand on his arm. "A month today, you'll be leaving this place."

"I've lived a _million_ lives so far."

Ron glowered at the younger boy, fed up with his stubbornness. "But you're still naïve and a broken heart!"

Harry stopped, turning away from his best friend. Knowing he had gone too far, knowing how touchy the subject of Ginny was, Ron's expression softened, and he placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry shrugged his hand off, turning towards the window. "I've heard it all before."

Neville Longbottom, who was normally very quiet during disputes in the dormitory, suddenly spoke up. "And you've got a whole life ahead to hear a whole lot more."

Harry sighed, turning from the window in defeat. "You wouldn't believe half the things I've seen." He said quietly, sitting down on the edge of his four-poster bed.

Seamus nodded in agreement. "It _is_ way too much for 17."

Opening a pack of chocolate frogs, Dean Thomas sat down beside Harry, watching as they hopped around inside the box. "Life's good, it's been alright for me."

Ron grinned as the five of them started reminiscing past memories. "It all comes down to the same old thing, finding someone to share it with." Ron said thoughtfully as he ate a chocolate frog.

Harry nodded slowly, once again turning to gaze out the window. "I- I'm lost." He admitted, slowly turning back to his friends.

Neville nodded, giving him a small grin. "I know; the world's weird."

Harry sighed again. Taking a chocolate frog from the box, he turned it over in his hands, watching as it hopped about impatiently. "Sometimes I think that I've seen too much."

The others fell silent, all knowing the truth behind his words. Ron sighed as well, thoughtfully chewing on yet another chocolate frog. "Just 17, and seen the world." He shook his head, giving Harry a small grin that was returned.

"But a month today, and I'll be leaving this place."

>>>>>>>>>>

_Yeah, I know it's short. But I hope it was liked anyway. R&R_


	4. High

_**Bite The Dust**_

_**High**_

_New chapter! Hope whoever reads it likes it. H/G_

_>>>>>>>>>>_

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley sat on the dewy grass outside The Burrow, staring up at the night sky. Although both knew that being out after dark was liable for a severe telling-off from Mrs Weasley, neither showed any inclination to leave.

After Harry had broken up with her at Dumbledore's funeral, Ginny had avoided him as much as possible. This proved a relatively simple task up until Bill and Fleur's wedding, at which point Mrs Weasley invited Harry to stay a few days.

Having been shunned by Ginny all day, Harry had cornered her that night and convinced her to speak to him privately.

Currently there was a lull in the conversation, which was mainly based around Harry's decision to not return to Hogwarts the following year. And, of course, their break-up.

Lost in his own thoughts, Harry was startled out of his reverie by a small sound escaping the girl beside him, a quiet yet unmistakeable sob. Placing a hesitant hand on her arm, he used his free hand to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear. "When you're close to tears, remember someday it'll all be over."

Ginny smiled at him, the boy who had invaded her thoughts nearly every day since parting with him. Wrapping her arms about herself, she stared out at the night sky. "It's darker than December."

Harry nodded absently. Looking around the Weasley's garden, his gaze fell on the broom shed. He smiled a little, memories of playing Quidditch with Ron, Fred and George filling his mind.

Ginny followed his gaze and sighed, wistfully thinking that it would be a good night to go for a fly. Unfortunately, Mrs Weasley had cast a spell on the Weasley children forbidding them to fly higher than the roof of The Burrow. Smiling, she remembered a particularly fond time one summer when she and Ron had snuck out during the night to go flying.

>>>>>>>>>>

(Flashback)

A 9 year old Ron got up slowly, after once again being thrown off his old broom. Gingerly rubbing his backside, he peered up at the sky with a scowl on his face. Climbing back onto his broom, and motioning for Ginny to do the same, he slowly flew up to the topmost point of The Burrow.

Reaching out a hesitant hand, he raised it above his head until it came in contact with what seemed like a solid, yet invisible, wall. As soon as his hand touched the invisible barrier, he was thrown off his broom, landing with a resounding thud in the grass below.

A young Ginny sighed, flying down to Ron. Pulling him up, she brushed off some of the grass that was clinging to his back, before turning to stare up at the dark sky.

Noticing her wistful gaze, Ron slung a comforting arm around his younger sister's shoulders. "One day we're gonna get _so_ high!"

>>>>>>>>>>

Harry exhaled slowly, hugging his knees. "The end of the day…" He mused quietly, more to himself than to Ginny. Turning to her suddenly, he studied her profile. "Remember the days when we were close to the end?"

Ginny, who had been a bit taken back at his question, nodded slowly. Thinking of the Chamber of Secrets, the encounter at the Department of Mysteries and, more recently, the fight against the Death Eaters at Hogwarts, she shuddered. "We stayed so close to the end." She spoke slowly, as if unsure what affect her words would have on him.

Harry turned away, remorse washing over him. He had wanted to be with Ginny so badly, but he knew that doing so would be putting her in danger. "I'll remember." He pulled his knees in closer, resting his chin on them. Although he tried to tune her out, Harry felt himself being drawn to the fiery redhead once again, fond memories coming to the front of his mind.

Harry turned to her slightly, studying her profile once more. He could sense her sadness, the pain she felt. Reaching out a tentative hand, he once again tucked some strands of hair behind her ear. Moving his hand down to cup her cheek, he gently turned her face towards him.

Ginny let her eyes flutter closed, yearning for his lips to once again be on hers. Instead, she felt Harry's hand leave her face. Opening her eyes, she inwardly sighed as he turned away.

Harry could feel her eyes on him. Turning his head away from her, he frowned hard at the ground. He didn't know why he had pulled away, knowing full well that he wanted the opposite. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Ginny's hand finding his. She intertwined his fingers with hers, giving him a gentle squeeze.

Harry's immediate reaction was to pull away, but the feel of Ginny's soft hand interlaced with his was what he had been longing for. When he squeezed her hand tighter, Ginny turned to him, seemingly reassured. "Don't you think it's time you started?"

Rolling her eyes at his bemused expression, she continued. "Doing what we've always wanted?" Moving closer to him, she ran her free hand up his arm, testing him.

She seemed to tease him, pulling away just as Harry got his thoughts straight. He frowned a little, finally having made up his mind. Pulling her towards him, he pressed his lips against hers as one of his arms found its way to encircle her neck. He was gentle at first, but applied more pressure as she accepted the kiss.

Finally pulling away, Harry smiled at her. The gesture was returned, and Harry pressed his forehead against hers. "We're gonna be forever."

>>>>>>>>>>

_And there it goes. This chapter might have to be rated a little higher, I think. Juust a little. Hope you enjoyed it._


	5. Perfect Situation

_**Bite The Dust**_

_**Perfect Situation**_

_Here ya go. I'm on holiday so I figured I may as well write a new chapter, enjoy it._

_Oh, and things might be a little out-of-order in this chapter. Hope it's all okay though._

_>>>>>>>>>>_

Harry Potter sighed thoughtfully as he hovered above The Burrow's garden. His thoughts were centred on a particular red-headed girl flying below him, as he partook in a friendly game of Quidditch with the Weasley siblings. It was a typical, lazy summer at the Weasley's, and Harry was enjoying the last few moments of late nights and dozing in the sun he had before school began for the year, and he would be a 4th year. The days at The Burrow had been happy ones, filled with heaping helpings of Mrs Weasley's excellent cooking, mock Quidditch games and evenings of wizard chess with Ron.

Harry had also been spending a lot more time with Ginny, Ron's younger sister, as he found himself liking this new, confident, carefree girl, who didn't blush at the mere mention of his name. Although he was relieved that they could now have a conversation that progressed further than 'hello', Harry was concerned as to what the cause of her change of heart was. Had he become suddenly unattractive? Was there an aspect of his personality that was a turn-off? _'What's the deal with my brain?' _He frowned.

Thoughts such as these tumbled through Harry's mind as he half-heartedly played the magical sport he loved. _'Am I so obviously insane?' _Harry shook his head to rid himself of distracting thoughts. A flash of gold on the other side of the garden caught his focus as Harry recognised the snitch, a part of the brand new Quidditch set Fred and George had bought with money from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Pressing himself close to his Firebolt, Harry flew towards the sparkling gold ball. Reaching out a hand for the snitch, a shadow in his peripheral vision forced Harry to settle back onto his broom. Ginny flew up beside him on her old broom, shooting him a grin as she too reached for the elusive snitch. Managing a slight smile back, Harry nudged the younger girl gently with his broom, effectively clearing the path towards the snitch.

"There's the snitch!" Ron was now hopping about on his broom in front of the single goalpost, waving his arms excitedly and pointing in a vague direction.

Fred flew in circles above Harry, as the bespectacled boy flew in a fast dive towards the ground, perhaps too fast.

"Slow and straight, Harry! Slow and straight!"

Fred and Ron cheered as Harry's hand closed around the flying ball, while George was still down the other end of the makeshift pitch making sure Hermione didn't fall off her broom. As Harry touched down on the soft grass, Ginny landed beside him, heartily clapping him on the back in congratulations.

With Hermione safe on solid ground once again, George flew towards his twin, who was proudly exclaiming his beating prowess to Ron. "All I have to do is swing," Fred began, as he imitated the beating motion. "And I'm a **hero**."

George laughed as he slowed to a stop beside his brothers. "Oh, and I'm a zero, am I?"

>>>>>>>>>>

The wind whistled through the trees of the Forbidden Forest, carrying dead leaves and dust into the Hogwarts' kitchens. House-elves bustled about, cleaning and cooking, preparing for the day ahead. The halls of Hogwarts were mainly silent, except for the occasional snore from one of the portraits lining the walls.

Soft footsteps echoed across the floor as the door to the kitchens slowly swung open, and a house-elf wearing a tea-cosy glanced up, startled at the ghostly occurrence. His large eyes widened even further with joy as a cloak of silvery, transparent material was flung to the ground, revealing two sheepish-looking boys.

"Hungry nights once again, sirs?" Dobby clasped his knobbly hands together as several other house-elves rushed about preparing a heaping tray of food for the peckish pupils.

Ron, who had only visited the kitchens a few times before, gazed in awe at the attractive array of food prepared by the helpful elves. "Unbelievable!"

Harry nodded as he helped himself to some Pumpkin Pasties and a few Cauldron Cakes. "I couldn't have it any better!"

Ron, Harry and Seamus Finnigan were wandering the grounds of Hogwarts, aimlessly lamenting their lack of dates for the Yule Ball coming up. "I just can't get no play from the girls." Seamus sighed as the trio paused to stare at the Beauxbatons girls chatting in corner of the courtyard.

Ron nodded sympathetically. "Well, **I'm** gonna search the night for someone to hold on to." Harry just shook his head, smiling.

It seemed the beauty of the Beauxbatons students had attracted others as well, as Draco Malfoy roughly pushed through the crowd, flanked by his ever-faithful cronies Crabbe and Goyle. Seamus turned to face Malfoy's retreating back, throwing a clump of dirt at the young wizard. "Oh just pass through, why don't you!"

Harry frowned as well, but his attention was caught by a flash of vibrant red hair. His gaze centred on Ginny, who was sitting alone on a stone bench, reading. Seeing his opportunity for a 'just friends' sure-fire date to the ball, Harry strode over towards the younger girl.

Partway through their conversation, which was going very well in Harry's opinion, a rough hand seized Ginny's upper arm. Startled, Harry looked up to find Michael, a student from Ravenclaw, glaring jealously at Harry.

Harry glared back, angry at the intrusion and Michael's grip on Ginny. "Get your hand off the girl!"

"Can't you see she belongs to **me?**" Michael roughly pulled Ginny to her feet and away from Harry. "And I don't appreciate this **excess** company." He glared dangerously at Harry, still with a firm grip on Ginny's arm.

The red-headed girl glared at Michael an, without a word, strode off in the direction of the castle. Harry smirked at the older boy, leaning casually against the wall. Michael just shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal. "So I can't satisfy **all** the needs she has."

"So she starts to wander." It was more of a statement, not a question. "Can you blame her?"

"You better prepare, Potter!" Michael angrily rolled up the sleeves of his jersey and advanced towards Harry.

The younger boy, however, looked nonplussed and casually straightened himself. "Oh?"

Before the fight could get started though, Professor McGonnagal (sp?) appeared and grabbed both Harry and Michael by their shirt collars. "There's room for you both in detention." The professor glanced sternly at the two boys as she pushed them into her office.

The last thing Harry saw before the heavy wooden door closed behind him was a pair of bright brown eyes twinkling at him, as the youngest Weasley waved her hand at him.

>>>>>>>>>>

_All done! **R&R please.**_


	6. I'll Be There For You

_**Bite The Dust**_

_**I'll Be There For You**_

_Whoa, another chapter. This one doesn't focus on a set pairing, though there are little bits throughout, it's actually pretty light hearted. Oh, and set at the end of Harry's fifth year._

_**R&R please!**_

**_>>>>>>>>>>_**

It was the summer holidays at The Burrow, and the Weasley family and Harry, who had arrived a few days earlier, were enjoying the warm days as much as the next family, well, _most_ of the family was. Ron and Harry, however, had been hired by Mrs Hoover down the road to clean out her attic. Not entirely the two boys chosen pastime for the summer days, but Mrs Weasley had firmly stated that they needed to show some responsibility.

So there they were; Harry half-submerged underneath a pile of old rugs that smelled strongly of cats and mothballs, and Ron teetering precariously on top of a mountain of boxes, seemingly reaching for the light switch. Why someone would place a light switch in such a place that could only be reached by someone of Hagrid's stature was beyond Harry's comprehension.

Percy, the third eldest Weasley child, had returned to The Burrow for a short visit, and was currently supervising the clean up. While the two younger boys were grafting away, he was using the time to prepare more articles and papers for the Ministry. However, the overly mature-beyond-his-years young man was startled out of his progress by a loud CRASH, and upon looking up found that Ron was under a heap of boxes, broken furniture and doilies.

Clicking his tongue, Percy strode over to stare disdainfully down at his younger brother, and said in a _very_ authoritative tone "So, no one told you life was going to be this way?"

Ron frowned indignantly at Percy and, pushing seemingly useless junk off him, scrambled to his feet. "Yeah? Well _your_ job's a joke!"

The older Weasley was now fuming with rage at the thought of his important career choice being abused, by none other than Ron. Spluttering profoundly, he puffed out his chest and thrust his face into Ron's. "_You're_ broke!"

Harry stood up, intending to intervene as he knew full well that Ron was extremely touchy about his wealth compared to Percy's. He was saved the effort, however, as Ron merely smirked at his older brother. "Well your love life's D.O.A" He pronounced each letter slowly, clearly, drawing the effect out as both he and Percy knew full well that the latter had as much luck with girls as Snape did.

Percy gave Ron a look of what he must thought was one of extreme disdain and superiority, and without another word, strode from the room. Ron beamed triumphantly and began to pick up his things, and he and Harry slowly returned to The Burrow.

>>>>>>>>>>

A few hours later, and dusk was beginning to show signs of blanketing the countryside. Hermione had arrived at the Weasley household while Harry and Ron were at Mrs Hoover's, and the trio were currently sitting in Ron's room, along with Ginny, Ron's younger and only sister.

Ron was lamenting to his friends about the woes of the working life, while Harry just sat by and watched, an amused smile on his face. "It's like you're always stuck in second gear."

Ron and Ginny looked puzzled by this, and as to what 'second gear' Harry was referring to, the young magicians had no idea. Hermione on the other hand, being Muggle-born, seemed to know _exactly_ what Harry was on about. "He means when it hasn't been your day, your week, or your month."

Ginny let out a small giggle and nodded. "Or even your year!"

Ron's only response was a hard THWACK to Ginny's head with an over-fluffed pillow.

>>>>>>>>>>

The next morning dawned bright and clear, although Ron was not yet awake to notice this. Snoring soundly, he was sprawled across his mattress with the covers in a heap at the foot of his bed. He was awoken from his slumber, in which he was having a particularly nice dream involving Fleur Delacour making him poached eggs in the morning, by the slamming of his door against the wall. Opening his bleary eyes to stare groggily at the fool who dared disturb his beauty sleep, he was mildly startled to see a frustrated Hermione come storming into the room.

Dazedly Ron pulled the covers up to his chin, only to find the effort useless as Hermione yanked them off him and flung open the curtains, revealing a steady stream of golden light. "You're _still_ in bed at 10, and work began at _eight!_" Hermione pulled him from the comfort of his bed and motioned in the direction of a pile of clothes casually thrown on the floor, before storming off downstairs, leaving Ron to wonder what side she got out of bed of that morning.

As Ron descended to the bottom of The Burrow, he was greeted with the distinct smell of charcoal. Hurrying the last few steps, he was dismayed to find a sheepish Ginny holding a frying pan, out of which thick black smoke was billowing. Not even registering the _thoughtful_ gesture, Ron stared at her horror-struck. "You burnt my breakfast!" He said in such a tone that implied that Ginny had just committed a most horrible crime.

Slumping down at the table, defeated, he barely responded to Harry asking him how he was. "So far things are going _great_." He said the last word with such obvious dismay and sarcasm that Harry had to smile.

Hermione, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as forgiving. "Well your mother warned you there'd be days like these!" She snapped.

"Well, er- yes, but-"

Fortunately for Ron, whose ability to string a sentence together was currently failing him, Harry came to the rescue. "She didn't tell them when the world has brought you down to your knees!"

Hermione just rolled her eyes at their melodrama, turning abruptly away from them.

>>>>>>>>>>

As the sweltering days of summer were drawing to a close, and Ron had been coerced into _trying_ to sew house-elf hats for Hermione (only of course when she promised to let him copy her notes in Charms), Harry was amusing himself with a game of Wizard Chess with Ginny. Although she wasn't nearly as good as Ron was, the youngest Weasley was still managing to put up a good fight.

Harry studied Ginny's face more closely, noting how she had matured quite a bit over the past 5 years, both physically and emotionally. She was furrowing her brow in hard determination, and Harry remembered the same look in the Chamber of Secrets, in his second year at Hogwarts. Remembering the few days of fame, if somewhat for a grisly cause, Ginny had received after the events in the Chamber, Harry had a sudden appreciation for the bright-headed girl sitting across from him.

"Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me." The words had come out of his mouth before he even had time to form them, and was startled at how abrupt and out-of-the-blue the statement was.

Ginny was startled out of her concentration by his voice, and raised her eyes to meet his. The understanding between them was clear, and there was no need for words. After holding his gaze for a few more seconds, she slowly lowered her head to plan her next move.

>>>>>>>>>>

Outside, under a shady tree, Ron was becoming more and more frustrated as he threw his Muggle-made knitting needles to the ground, only to find that he had thrown them directly at Crookshanks, who had been toying with a ball of wool. The large ginger cat hissed madly and darted out of the wool basket with such speed and force that he sent the balls of wool flying.

On taking one glance at Ron, Hermione had burst into a fit of giggles. The reason for Hermione's laughter was clear; Ron now resembled one of Umbridge's hideous dresses, as he was covered in an array of brightly coloured wool. Pulling a string of vibrant purple from his hair, Ron grimaced. "Even at my worst, I'm best with you, Hermione."

Hermione just laughed at the absurdity of the situation and helped retrieve the lengths of wool from his person.

_There, all done. I quite liked this one, actually. Hope you did too. Thanks for reading, **R&R please!**_


	7. You Get Me

_**Bite The Dust**_

_**You Get Me**_

_Just something a little different- lots of Luna Love-good-ness. Heh, get it? It's a pun, you know… see, Love_good… _goodness... yeah. I'm going to stop talking now._

_**R&R**_

**_>>>>>>>>>>_**

Luna Lovegood was an odd girl, as any one of the many students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would tell you. She wore necklaces of Butter-beer corks, was famous for her numerous odd hats –even more so than Gina Longwhite, a witch famous for her court hearing in which her hat sprouted legs, hopped off her head, scuttled over to the jury box and proceeded to beat the jury members with a Bubo-tuber tentacle- and was, as most would put, just plain _odd._

And so it was that Harry Potter and his friends were more than a little put-off at sharing a carriage with her on the way to Hogwarts. Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend, leant close to Harry and whispered something that made the bespectacled boy snort and glance over at Luna.

Luna seemed to catch this, however, as she was now adept at spotting when people were whispering about her. "So I'm a little left-of-centre."

Harry and Ron glanced up quickly, both looking rather uncomfortable. "Well you are a little _out-of-tune." _Hermione had given up the pretence of reading and was now looking at Luna calmly, oblivious to the panic-stricken looks Ron was shooting her way.

"Some say I'm paranormal," Apparently not taking any notice that Hermione even existed, Luna leant close to Ron, her voice lowering. "So I just bend their spoon."

Ron let out a strangled laugh as if he wasn't quite sure if she was joking or not. "Well, er- who- who wants to be- be ordinary?"

"I don't care what _they're _saying," Luna said, shooting a glance at Harry and Hermione. "As long as I'm your girl."

Harry shoved his hand in his mouth to stop himself from laughing, while Hermione snorted into her book.

"Er-" Ron seemed to be lost for words as he stared at Luna in disbelief.

Looking at him in earnest, Luna took his hands in hers. "You get me, when nobody understands." Ron had now turned an alarming shade of red. "Come and take the chance."

Stuttering, Ron quickly glanced from Harry to Hermione, desperate for some help. His friends, however, were merely watching with amusement.

"So what if I see the sunshine in the pouring rain? Some people think I'm crazy." Luna was still continuing her little speech with enthusiasm, her eyes fixed on Ron. "You've seen my secret garden, where all of my flowers grow."

Harry snorted again, but quickly turned it into a cough when Luna glanced over at him.

"I am all you want." Luna had now moved to the ground in front of Ron, still holding his hands. "In my imagination, _anything_ goes."

Ron was now thoroughly disturbed, as any sane person would be when an odd person who you hadn't really talked to started proclaiming their love for you. Of course, Hermione was helping much by rolling her eyes so much that looked as if they were going to roll right out of her head and onto the floor.

"_They_ just roll their eyes." Said Luna, as Hermione once again tested the limits of the human body.

"Er- um, well…" Ron still seemed unable to make any coherent sentences, which gave Luna more time to talk.

"When none of the pieces fit," Luna had now moved so close to Ron that it looked to Harry as if she was going to sit on him. "You make sense of it."

Hermione snorted with amusement at Luna's proclamation.

"I want you." Luna said slowly, her voice an octave lower than normal. "All. The. Time." She moved to press her lips against Ron's when both Harry and Hermione each grabbed one of her arms and hurled her off a dazed Weasley.

"Oh."

>>>>>>>>>>

_Heh, I know it wasn't very good, but I had to put it up there coz I just thought of Luna, and thought it might be a nice change. Oh well- the next chapter will be longer. What would you like to see in the next one?_


End file.
